User talk:WCDDoherty
RE: BOTM I've already been Brickipedian of the Month. While it is possible to nominate me again, I'd rather someone else have the chance to get it first time. :) - 18:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi doherty, just wanted to let you know that that badge is fake because i made it and put it on my userpage to try to fool people! 19:12, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat To be honest, I don't know. Might be worth asking somebody who uses chat more. Mario Kart Customs Thanks for the praise :) I like the link you sent me of that Donkey Kong Minifigure, it looks good. - User:Creature114 What Darth Henry said above. I actually started the badge pranking fad. =P 01:10, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello WCD, sorry for the late response lately I yhave been extremely busy and not have much time to check messages. For your first question about the template for an inactive user we sadly do not have a template for it but you might want to create your own. For your other question we don't have one of those so you will have to dig around to find templates. BTW, thanks for the Gold Brick and sorry for the late response. Thanks! :) 14:53, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Talk pages Do not edit other users' talk pages, even if they are you're sock puppet. You could at least bother to log in if you're going to create multiple accounts. 23:10, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Though it's pretty obvious why you remove the messages I leave on your talk page, I would like answers (when it's a question). That's why I leave them here. I know that you will probably remove this, and that's because you're ignoring me because I know things you probably don't want others to know (feel free to remove this sentence). It's rather frustrating for me to be ignored when I'm trying to get a message across. 23:20, March 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry about the late reply, I can make you an award, just tell me colours etc. -- 05:04, March 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks, I really appreciate it :) I will edit the award a bit, the image won't show properly :( -- 23:15, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I like your crookedstar pic! BTW I read warriors too! 00:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I had to decline. I'm not ready and am not the only one with that opinion. 01:38, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I finished the darkest hour and am almost finished with blue stars prophecy 14:10, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Unbanned As there was no documented reason for you being banned from chat, I've unbanned you, for now. - 21:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :D Sure! You can nominate me for administartor rights if you want too! 00:24, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Warnings Hey, please do not give out warnings unless a user is vandalizing, or doing something serious. If it's something violating the MoS, there are certain warnings for certain things that are worded differently. The and warnings are only for vandalism, and similar things. In the case of the user you just warned, they were in no need of any warning. The only reason I reverted his edits, was because he was adding the template incorrectly. So just be careful with that kind of stuff. :) (I'm not upset or anything, JSYK) :I just got your message, and it really is OK :) admin talk to domino1205 about admin I am makin a stop motion right now so I havent gotten to talk to him yet. What bennifits does admin haev that u want?TheYellowNinja talk Re: * Berrybrick did for One Month, One Day, and Two Minutes. 22:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC) **(Actually only for one month....) 22:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Unproductive???! Sorry, I don't know what you mean when you posted that thing on my talk page about me being "unproductive" in my edits or whatever. Could I get a few examples or something? I mean, I thought I was helping out. Let me know :-/ KatenVaughn 21:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Looking through their edits, they aren't unproductive. Unproductive is adding and removing indentations or adding a letter that isn't supposed to be there or something like that. 21:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: I am afraid I don't quite understand what you mean. Could you explain more? :) 15:13, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Okay now I get it. So first you will have to create a page: User:WCDDoherty/Status. Then on that page you will put "around" or what ever you please. Then on your profile you will have to put the following code: Then that should give you what you want. Any questions please contact me. :) 15:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Sadly I cannot do that on other wikis because it would take way to long and I am no expert master of templates. I can do it here on Brickipedia though. :) 15:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Bot * Hi, just letting you know that if you want to run a bot on the wiki, you have to fill out a request here and get it approved first before it can edit (sorry if you already know this) 23:42, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ** I thought the above notice exlpained it- only approved bots are permitted on the wiki, you have to fill out a request before it can be used. 06:37, April 16, 2012 (UTC) re: thanks for adding yourself to my friendlist true ninjas eat waffles http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Bots_for_Approval/BfA/AWWikiBot#Comments - Please respond. Oh and your userpage floating things are annoying >_> ~ CJC 21:10, April 22, 2012 (UTC) You don't want to know...but it's from this horrible show. 19:43, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'd rate it G. 19:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Please don't leave links to other wikis on other users' talk pages. It is considered spam. 18:53, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Inactive I don't know. 19:21, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Checkuser http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia%3ACheckUser_policy ~ CJC 17:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Please stop making user templates into actual templates on the wiki. It is against the rules.